The Day The World Went Away
by tiaracove
Summary: Julie was a relatively normal woman, until something happens that changes that changes her and her sisters life forever. Now everytime they fall a sleep, the wake up.. somewhere else.
1. Chapter 1

_Julie was a relatively normal woman, until something happens that changes that changes her and her sisters life forever. Now everytime they fall a sleep, the wake up.. somewhere else._

AN: Im giving credit to avatar because the idea is loosly related to them, but there is no mention of avatar in this story.

It was after hours for Julie Morgan, so she had the right to whatever the hell she wanted. At the moment she felt like celebrating her younger sister's twenty first birthday by taking her to a bar. Julie was a secretary over at the fire department and she was known to be polite and respectable on the job. But all her co-workers knew that once her shift ended, she could turn into someone totally different. A party girl, someone who was carefree. To anyone who didn't know Julie, she might appear to have multi personalities, but she didn't. She just acted the way she was raised; which was work before play. So when as soon as she finished work, she knew where to have fun.

Her sister Emily, on the other hand, was always polite and respectable on the job and off. She was a registered nurse as she studied to be a surgeon. She had her whole life planned out, and it wasn't anything spectacular. She had 5 more years of studying in school before she would be able to become an intern, then finally become a doctor. She didn't go out often, not to party at least. Even when she did, she didn't let herself let loose. So, now that her sister was taking her to a bar she wasn't very happy. She had other things that she rather be doing, like study. She had also told her sister a thousand times that she would like to go to a restaurant. But her sister decided to take her to a bar.

"Would you calm down, Em? Its just a bar." Julie glanced over at her sister from the drivers seat then looked back to the bar. She had been parked for a few minutes now, and her sister just sat and stared.

"Jules.." Emily whined. "I feel that since it is my birthday that I should be allowed to make the decisions on where we go." She told her sister, shaking her head. She had folded her hands on her lap and sat stiffer. She wasn't going into a bar. Not unless she had too.

"Jules.. Blah Blah Blah.." Julie mocked her sister, then laughed. "Okay, I know its your birthday. This is my gift to you. It would be rude to just turn me down." She said. She knew her sister never liked being rude so, hopefully, her sister would agree to go inside.

Emily sighed and gave her sister a smile before opening the car door and stepped out. She stood at the front of the car and waited for her sister to get out. When Julie finally got out, Emily hesitated to go inside, so Julie grabbed her hand and pulled her in.

Later that night, when the sisters got back to the apartment they shared, Julie was irritated and Emily was tired. They had left the bar early when someone had mentioned to Emily that someone was slipping drugs into the drinks. Emily, of course, had whined to her sister, who didn't give a damn, until they left.

Now, Emily was about to fall asleep. So she smiled to her sister before going off to her room and quickly falling asleep. Julie walked into the kitchen, had a couple of drinks, then went into her own room falling asleep shortly after.

Emily woke up to the sound of rock music. She ran a hand down her face without opening her eyes. "Jules, will you please do me a favor and lower your music?" She called out.

Jules groaned from the bed she was in and rolled over. "Its not me, Em. I just woke up.." She groaned. She blinked her eyes open then sat up straight. They weren't in there apartment. Instead they were in a motel room. She turned her head hearing a click and her eyes widened.

Standing at the door were two men with guns pointed her way. The taller one sidestepped to where Julie had heard her sister's voice come from.

"Julie, I said please." Emily said again, tugging the blanket over her head. Sam grabbed the blanket gently then pulled the blanket off of her. Emily sat up straight, looked at the gun and screamed.

"Dean." Sam called out, not exactly sure what to do.

Dean looked at his brother wide eyed, then looked at Julie. "Make her stop screaming, then tell me what the hell your doing in our motel room." He ordered.


	2. Chapter 2

**So Im Sad Becuase I Got No Reviews. Oh well.**

_"Dean." Sam called out, not exactly sure what to do._

_Dean looked at his brother wide eyed, then looked at Julie. "Make her stop screaming, then tell me what the hell your doing in our motel room." He ordered._

Julie had crossed the room and hushed her sister. She was the protective one, so she sat slightly in front of Emily. "I already told you. This is a dream." She repeated. A really vivid dream, but it still had to be a dream none the less. The last thing she remembered was falling asleep, so there was no way that she went to a motel room with some guys she had never met.

Emily frowned from behind her sister. "What if its not? What if they're the guys messing with people's drinks and we've been kidnapped." She cried out. "I promise I won't tell anyone. I just want to go home." She begged them. "I have work. I'm late. I'm never late. People will worry about me..." She rambled, before Julie pinched her arm. Emily yelped but stopped talking immediately.

Sam furrowed his brow and looked at his brother. They hadn't even gone out yesterday. They arrived in town, checked into the motel. That was all. Something wasn't right here and he wasn't exactly sure what was going on.

Dean, on the other hand, thought he had it all figured out. "You know you sirens think you've got everybody fooled. But not me. I know better than that." He told them.

Julie made a face and tilted her head, confused. She looked at her sister then back to the men. "Yeah, I'm gonna go with the dreaming idea. And if I'm dreaming I can do whatever the hell I want." She said standing up. She looked to the two guys and crossed her arms over her chest. "I really have a creative imagination huh."

"I'm not falling for that." Dean repeated, aiming his gun at her when she stood up.

"Dean, wait. I think she seriously think that she's dreaming." Sam spoke up, then lowered his gun. "I hate to break it to you but this is real." Then he looked to Emily. "And we didn't do anything to your drinks."

Emily was starting to follow her sisters lead nervously. "This is a very creative dream." She lied. She knew one thing. That pinch hurt, and people weren't supposed to feel pain in dreams.

"You're not dreaming." Sam repeated.

"I wonder where this door leads too.." Julie said aimlessly, convinced that she was in fact dreaming.

"The bathroom." Dean pointed out, lowering his gun. He looked at Sam with a confused expression on his face. _What do we do_ He mouthed. Sam looked at his brother, shrugged then looked back to the girls.

"Oh you're right." Julie agreed when she opened the door. Emily stepped in side. She stood in front of her to where her sister pinched her. She turned around on her heels and looked at the two guys.

"Excuse me, but would either of you happen to have some neopsporin? Rubbing alcohol can work just as well." Emily asked politely. Julie turned her head towards her sister and frowned.

"You're bleeding? This isn't a dream. Crap Crap Crap. We will be leaving now." Julie grabbing her sisters arm and pulling her towards the door. Dean side stepped in front of them and frowned.

"You're not leaving, till you explain to us what you're doing in our motel room." Dean said to both of them. Julie frowned and Emily looked at her sister worriedly.

"Who do you think you are to tell us what we can and can't do?" Julie responded with a glare. "I said, we are leaving." She repeated again moving to the side. Each direction she moved, Dean moved as well blocking her way.

"If you just explain to us whats going on.." Sam tried to reason. Emily backed up an inch so that she was standing behind her sister.

"I don't have to expl-" Julie was cut off when she started coughing uncontrollably. Only seconds later did Emily start coughing and weezing as well.

"Are you two okay? Whats wrong?" Sam asked taking a step towards them. Jules collapsed first. Emily crouched down by her sisters side. "Julie!" She called out in between wheezes. "Jules. Jul-" She was cut off when her eyes rolled in the back of her head and passed out.

* * *

"Emily, Em wake up." Julie called out, covering her nose and mouth with her arm. There was a fire in there apartment. Emily woke up with a gasp and nearly fell out of bed. She lifted her shirt so it was covering the lower part of her face as she started to head for her bedroom door but her sister jerked her back. "Can't go out that way." She told her sister. The flames had taken over. Emily looked at the fire escape.

"Okay. Lets go that way then." She said making her way towards the window. She opened it and climbed down the ladder, her sister following shortly after. In the distance a fire truck could be heard.


End file.
